Fun and Games
by SilverStar56
Summary: "Why don't you want to join the girls basketball club?" "I don't want to join a girl's basketball club; I want to join the boy's basketball club." "… Can you tell us why?" "…There are a lot of reasons but one of them is," The girl paused dramatically. Then she grinned, "For fun!"- Because that was what Basketball was, fun. So when did things start to change?
1. Chapter 1

_**I started another story… I feel so sinful… But! I cannot ignore the KnB Love burning in my heart! It is telling me to write!**_

_**So anyway, here is an announcement. It looks like this time period I will be posting Kuroko no Basuke fics for w while, then I'll update "Of Kunai's and Pokeballs" then "Cura Il Cielo". "Silent Phoenix" and "The Life and Times of the White witch" and "The Life After Life" will be a while since I have no Idea what to write on them, I don't really have inspiration.**_

_**So for now I'll be writing this fic, but I will try to update the others when inspirations strikes. Enjoy it, but WARNINGS!**_

_**This is unbetaed so if you spot some mistakes, please be easy on me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: **_"Why don't you want to join the girls basketball club" "I don't want to join a girl's basketball club; I want to join the boy's basketball club." "… Can you tell us why?" "…There are a lot of reasons but one of them is," The girl paused dramatically. Then she grinned, "For fun!"- Because that was what Basketball was, fun. So when did things start to change?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, only my Oc's. Some other anime references may appear but they do not belong to me as well.**_

_**Second Disclaimer: The image used for this fic does not belong to me!**_

_**Chapter 00: Start of the new school year!**_

* * *

"_Eh?"_

_A female's voice echoed in the room. Eyes wide in disbelief at what she just heard_

"_You heard me."_

_Her grip loosened on the ball, fingers shaking, the ball slipped through her finger like sand._

_The ball bounced once, twice…_

"_I'm quitting basketball."_

_The ball rolled, slowly turning the ball away from the court._

_Her lips quivered as she faced the man in front of her, eyes watering as her body shook._

"_Why?"_

_Her voice cracked, fists clenched as her eyes turned downcast._

_"There is no point in playing it anymore..."_

_There was a pause. _

"… _Basketball…"_

_The ball slowed, rolling to the edge of the court…_

"… _is not..."_

_Went past the end line…_

"_…fun anymore."_

_And stopped._

* * *

She took a deep breath, the scent of Sakura blossom wafted in the air. She gulped as the scene unfolded in front of her.

Her body fidgeted...Not good… She was nervous!

"Ahh... I'm really nervous!" She exclaimed.

Tugging on her uniform, she took a look at the bustling crowd in front of her.

The opening ceremony of Seirin High had just ended, and the clubs were showing off their individual expertise, drawing in and luring fresh blood.

Despite it being a new school, having been opened last year, she had expected that it would have been different compared to other schools. However, it seemed like she was wrong, with the exorbitant reactions and gestures of the seniors around her, it seemed like any other high school. Bright and lively!

Biting her lip, she glanced through the crowd for a clear path but sighed when she realized that there was none. She bit back a small sigh from leaving her mouth.

All of the new students flooded the main entrance of the school. Some walked around aimlessly, others heading straight for the club of their choice, and the few sad fellows who got dragged into a lecture of joining a newly formed club.

The girl closed her eyes. This was it, she chose to go this school for one reason and she was going to go through it no matter what!

"I'm gonna do this, no matter what!" She muttered softly under her breath.

Tightening her resolve, silver eyes snapped open and she dived into the crowd. Wading through all of her fellow first year students, she scanned the area for the club of her choice.

Her breath stopped when she found it and she pushed her way out.

Only to fall flat on her face in front of the both.

... That was not a good way to give a first impression.

* * *

Aida Riko did not know what to make of the freshman in front of her.

She noticed the freshman before she even got to their both. What with the short stature that would have gotten her mistaken as a middle school student instead of a high school student.

Not to mention the girls' feather like white hair just stood out like a shining beacon in the crowd.

The girl had struggled through the crowd (thank god she did not have to go through that last year) and her eyes had gleamed when she spotted the basketball both and she struggled against the wave before finally reaching her destination.

Only to trip and fall flat on her face.

There was a pregnant silence.

"A-are you okay?" Riko asked the freshman tentatively. The girl was not moving and she was staring to get nervous.

A moment passed and a muffled 'yes' could be heard as the white-haired freshman picked herself up and shuffled her feet to the booth.

Riko could see more clearly now that the freshman had a sheepish smile on her face with a light blush that contrasted very starkly to her pale complexion. She looked really cute; if not for her silver sharp eyes that made her look fiercer unintentionally.

"How can we help you?" Riko asked gently as the freshman was still glancing nervously their way.

The girl froze; a contemplative look passed her face before she was sheepishly laughing. "Um, I was wondering if I could join the basketball club."

Riko blinked. So did Hyuuga beside her.

A new manager for their team? This was perfect! Another set of extra hands was going to be a great help in a club that was always short of hands.

"As a manager?" She smiled sweetly as she gestured for the girl to sit down.

As the girl pulled up her seat she paused, then said, "uh… no as a player."

"I se-EH!" the high school coach shouted in tandem with the captain beside her.

Were their ears playing tricks on them?

"I have the form from the basketball association that gives me permission to play despite it being boys' Basketball team," The girl continued on and blinked at their reactions. "If that is not possible then I don't mind becoming the manager. I could work with both too if it is needed."

" No! Wait! Stop! Could you repeat what you just said just now?" Hyuuga jumped in his seat and frankly Riko could not fault him.

A girl wanting to join the Boys' Basketball club as a player! Is such a thing possible?!

The girl blinked, "I want to join the basketball club… as… a… player." She said it slowly and clearly.

Riko sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, what just landed in their laps?

"Why don't you want to join the girls' basketball club?" The brown haired coach asked the freshman.

Something flashed in the freshman's eyes, something unreadable. It unnerved Riko, because someone as exorbitant as this girl should not have that expression

"I don't want to join a girl's basketball club; I want to join the boy's basketball club. If I can't play as a player, then I would like to join as the manager."

There was a strong resolve in the girl's tone. Something that made the girl's appearance look a lot less gullible and more serious.

"… Can you tell us why?" Riko asked hesitantly.

"…There is a lot of reasons but one of them is," The girl paused dramatically. Then she grinned,

"For fun!"

And Riko and Hyuuga face faulted.

"Senpai? Are you okay?!" The girl fretted over her seniors as they grumbled under their breaths.

What is wrong with the freshman this year?! First was that Kagami Taiga from the US, then there was the boy from Teiko where they did not even know his face, then this girl!

After they composed themselves, they looked at the freshman who was throwing furrowed browed looks their way but they ignored it.

They pushed a clip board in front of her with the registration form on it. The girl looked surprised at the board then looked up.

Riko sighed, "Whatever your reasons, if you want to join the club then we will welcome you."

The freshman blinked. Then she smiled an innocent smile and quickly jotted down her name and her reason. She stood up after finishing.

"Then I'll see you guys later then! See you!"

And like a gust of wind, she left as if she was not there in the first place.

"What's with the girl?" Riko and Hyuuga turned to see Koga and the rest return with no one else. It was the end of club introductions and class would start soon.

"Did she apply for the manager position?" Izuki Shun asked as the sight of white left their vision entirely.

"Not exactly…" Riko huffed.

"She did apply for the position, but she applied for a player position as well." Hyuuga explained, rubbing his head as if he had a migraine.

"Hah?!"

They spent a while explaining what had occurred and Mitobe had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, wonder why she wants to join the boys' basketball club instead of the girls'…" Koga put his finger under his chin contemplatively.

"Saa. This year's freshman is ridiculous in more ways than one!"

As the rest nodded with her judgment, Riko took a look at the registration.

_Name: Yukika Hisano_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 155cm_

_Weight: 46Kg_

_Middle School: Abroad, just came back this year._

_Reason for joining: A lot but one is for fun! _

'Yukika Hisano huh… who are you really?' Riko thought as she thought of the freshman with feather like white hair.

Then she sweatdropped. "What's the smiley for…?"

* * *

**How do you like it! Tell me please! I know I am not that much of a good writer but I am hoping you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**Reviews would be wonderful! Please review and tell me your thoughts! ^.^**

**SilverStar56**


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 Reviews... you guys make me sooo happy! This is the first fic which I have gotten 7 reviews on the first chapter! (of kunai's and pokeballs don't count, it was a re-make)**_

_**You guys make me so happy that somehow this chapter came out better than I thought it would, it was a great motivation factor.**_

_**If you Noticed, I decided to keep a schedule of updating every sunday or so. This keeps it scheduled and easy to plan and write.**_

_**Though unfortunately I may not be able to update for two weeks or so.**_

_**Why? EXAMS! The dreaded exams have arrived!**_

_**Although I would like to update, my exams take priority. So I may not be able to update for a two weeks. But after that, updating will return to normal. **_

_**So for now, enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next chapter, I have a lot planned!**_

_**This is yet again, unbetaed, So please be easy on me if you spot any mistakes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, only my Oc's. Some other anime references may appear but they do not belong to me as well.**_

_**Second Disclaimer: The image used for this fic does not belong to me!**_

_**Chapter 01: The Seirin Basketball team**_

* * *

After the last bell rang, Hisano dashed to the gym unable to bear the excitement of joining the basketball club.

As expected, the gym was empty, save for her. She was the first to reach there.

Hisano huffed, "Am I the first one here? This is kind of awkward…"

She shuffled her feet, fidgeting as she waited for her seniors and other fellow freshmans who had joined the club.

"I wonder what the people are like? I hope they are nice…" Hisano muttered. So caught up in her own thoughts was Hisano, until she heard the soft breathing of someone else in the gym.

Hisano's body tensed as her head snapped up, and her sense told her to look behind her right shoulder. Hisano was expecting some tall senior to be there, but she was mistaken.

It was a boy with light blue hair, light blue eyes. An expressionless expression donned his face as he looked at her. As expected, he was taller than her, reaching almost up to 170 cm, but still short for a basketball player. He had pale skin and his frame was lanky, with very few muscles to be seen on his frame.

HIsano blinked as her gaze met his and she blinked. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and gave the boy a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there for a while." She apologized.

The boy expression did not change, but for one moment Hisano thought she saw his eyes widen minutely before he schooled his expression.

"My name is Yukika Hisano. First year class 1-B, but you probably didn't notice me since I sit at the middle row." She introduced herself, giving her hand for a handshake.

The boy gave a short nod. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, first year and I am in the same class as you. It is nice to meet you."

Hisano froze.

"Eh… wait you were in my class…?" She asked slowly.

"Yes."

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Hisano paled more. "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you! I'm such a bad person!" Waterfall tears sprouted from her eyes as she started to panic.

Kuroko raised his hand calmly "Please do not worry about it. I am used to not being noticed."

"Isn't that kind of sad?!"

Hisano bawled for a while longer until she got her emotions under control and sniffed her tears away. During this time Kuroko was trying to calm her down.

-5 minutes passed-

"I'm sorry, I can't really control my emotions that well and I tend to do that…" Hisano trailed off as she wiped the last of her tears away.

Kuroko shook his head. "No. In fact it is my fault. I am not really noticeable, so I have gotten used to it. In fact, you are probably one of the few people who noticed me like this."

HIsano blinked. "eh? Really?"

Kuroko nodded. "Hai."

He looked contemplatively. "I must ask, how did you notice I was here when you did not in the classroom?"

Hisano paused, then looked disgruntled and a sheepish laugh came out of her mouth. "Ah… that might be because of-"

She was cut short of her explanation as the seniors and other freshman filled into the gym. She shot a look to Kuroko that she would explain later as they were told to line up in front of the female senior.

'I wonder if she is the manager of the club?' Hisano wondered.

At the side, she heard a smack. "You're wrong idiots!" The glasses wearing sempai smacked two freshman.

The female senior stood proudly in front of the freshman. "I'm the coach of the boys' basketball club. Aida Riko, nice to meet you!"

There was a short pause.

"EEEEEEHHHHH!" Then came the shock.

Hisano's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Then her eyes sparkled in amazement.

"It wasn't that guy!?" They pointed their fingers at an elderly man sitting at the side.

"That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko explained shortly.

"That's amazing!"Hisano piped up, And Riko's eyes turned to her. "You're a coach and you're only one year older than us! That's amazing!" Her eyes sparkled in adoration.

Riko's lips twitched in amusement. "Thank you."

Then one of the boys raised his hand. "Excuse me."

Hisano blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you here as a manager then?" The boy looked a little hopeful.

The white haired girl nodded. "Yes, I am."

The group of buys heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god! They have one! A female manager! Though they could do with a sexier one instead of the shotacon look…

"But I am also joining in as a player." Hisano finished, blinking at their reactions.

"I see- EHHHHHHHHH!" They gaped at the girl standing in the line with them.

"Ah, speaking of which." Hisano ran over to the side where her bag was and rummaged through them for a while and pulled out a file.

She ran back to the coach and handed the file over. "These are the form from the Basketball association that shows proof that I have permission to play in the boys' basketball team."

Riko stood stock still, staring at the file until she snapped out of it, "Ah, Hai!" She took the file and looked through them.

'I can't believe she actually got the permission slips!' Riko thought in disbelief as she read through the first page.

"… It is the real thing." She muttered as she flipped to the next page.

"Also," Hisano continued, "This is the real copy. I have an extra copy at home but since that is the original please keep it well. Its' kind of hard to go back and ask for another one." Hisano sheepishly laughed as she scratched her cheek.

There was a silence in the gym. A bead of sweat went down the pale girl's face. "Are? Did I do something wrong?"

Everyone was staring at her with jaws dropped and eyes wide. Even Kuroko, who she could only see from the corner of her eye, seemed to have his eyes widen a tiny bit.

"…Coach is amazing, but I think you are pretty amazing too." One of the boys muttered in shock.

Hisano blinked. "Eh? How so?"

Their jaws dropped even lower in disbelief. "Are you an idiot? Where have you ever seen a girl joining a boys' basketball club?!"

Hisano pointed to herself.

"Are you an idiot?! More like, are you a little kid?!"

Riko sighed at the commotion the freshman were making. The only one who did not look too fazed was Kagami. It is kind of shocking to hear a girl join a boys' basketball club but it is not really worth this much commotion…

"All right!" Riko yelled out and the freshman snapped out of their commotion and turned towards her. "Enough chattering Freshman, line up in a single file!"

All of the freshman snapped to attention and lined up. A little disorientated and nervous with the current events surrounding them.

"All right then," Riko began, with a glint in her eyes. "Take of your shirts!"

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok."

The boys snapped their heads towards the short female freshman as she started to reach towards hershirt and pull it over her head…

All the boys immediately blushed red at her actions as they started to see skin…

'Wa-! Wait! Stop!" Riko grabbed the hands of Hisano frantically to stop her from taking off her shirt.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?!" Riko yelled flabbergasted.

"Because you told me to." Hisano answered honestly.

'Th-this girl… she's too trusting?! What is she, a kid?!' All the seniors thought in tandem.

Riko sighed. With all this shock going around, she's going to get more stress lines this year…

"Later. I'll look at you later. So keep your shirt on." Riko ordered.

Hisano blinked before giving a huge innocent smile. "Okay!"

"…"

'Yeah… she's like a little kid… I don't think she realizes what she was about to do…' Everyone thought in tandem as they looked at the innocently smiling freshman.

Riko turned to the rest of the freshman. "The rest of you, take of your shirts!"

And so, Hisano looked on as Coach continued to look at the bodies of the freshman, she gave advice to each of the different freshman, pointing out their weaknesses and strengths. She also heard one of the sempai's explanation about the Coach's ability 'scan' and how it enabled her to see the physical stats of each player.

Oddly enough, she somehow skipped over Kuroko, which kind of made Hisano worry. She shot a look to the blue haired freshman and he shook his head and in return gave her a look to tell her not to worry.

Hisano felt her eyes almost water. Kuroko was really unnoticed… That was so sad!

Kuroko shot her another 'calm down' expression with her deadpan face and Hisano immediately sniffed and pushed her tears back as she took a deep breath.

During the momentary panic session in her mind, the Coach had looked at the last person in the line and was now looking for Kuroko. She heard a few freshman exclaim 'EH! The one from Teiko?! From the Generation of Miracles!?'

The shock and awe she heard when the freshman muttered the title Generation of Miracles had her curious, but first thing to let the coach that Kuroko was in the gym.

"I guess he's taking the day off… Well then let's start practice!"

"Coach?"

"Yes, Yukika-san?"

"Kuroko-san isn't taking the day off."

"Eh? But I can't find him."

Hisano shot a confused and worried look at the coach. "But…"

"He's standing right in front of you/ Err, excuse me."

Then as if a magic switch was flipped on, the Coach, and the gym started to see Kuroko.

"I am Kuroko."

There was yet gain, another pause.

The coach, with her position unchanging started to sweat and freak out as she jumped back from the sudden appearance of the blue haired freshman.

"Kyaaaaah!"

Then the other freshman started to freak.

"Wha-? Whooooo?!"

"Since when were you here?!"

Kuroko stood unfazed as if people freaking out around him was a normal thing. He answered the question calmly and politely, "I have been here since the beginning."

"Seriously?!"

'I didn't notice him in front of my eyes…?!' Riko freaked, '…ehh? Just now, he said he was Kuroko?! Ehh! It's like he's invisible!'

Hisano stared at the blue-haired freshman and had her eyes start to water again.

Riko suddenly was taken aback by the sudden tears of the white-haired girl. "Wh-wha! Why are you crying?!"

"Bu-but!" Hisano started to wail, "He was there the whole time and he was skipped over… and he's acting as if it wasn't the first time he got unnoticed… Isn't that kind of sad!?"

Everyone in the gym had a sort of a massive panic attack. First was the sudden 'appearance' of Kuroko, then the female freshman started to bawl her eyes out.

'What is wrong with the freshman this year!?' Riko yelled out mentally.

There was an inaudible sigh in the gym. Then Kuroko walked up to the short white haired girl and gave a comforting pat on the head.

Hisano hiccupped as she felt the warm comfort of a hand on her head and stopped bawling to look at Kuroko's face.

"Please do not worry about me. As I said just now, I am used to being ignored." Kuroko murmured comfortingly.

"But!" Hisano protested.

"You noticed me, and the rest already noticed me, so it is fine." Kuroko concluded gently.

Hisano sniffed, and then nodded jerkily. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and gave a huge adorable smile. "Okay!"

'… She's a little kid.' The rest of the group concluded as they looked at the scene in front of them.

Then she turned to the rest of the people of the gym and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry. I tend to get overemotional and can't control my emotions that well so I end up crying all of a sudden…" She trailed off; a small blush adorned her cheeks at how she acted.

"Ah… Don't worry about it…" Riko commented as she was amazed at how calmly Kuroko managed the situation.

"Wait…" One of the freshman muttered, "Then does that mean that this guy was from the Generation of Miracles?!"

"He couldn't have been one of the regulars..." Another freshman muttered in disbelief.

"Of course not, right Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko still looked expressionless through the chaos. "…? I have played in matches though…"

"See just what… huh?"

"eh?... Eh!"

"EEHHHHHHHH!"

The whole group of people in the gym just looked dumbfounded, jaws dropping, eyes in complete disbelief as they looked up and down Kuroko.

"Does this mean you were an amazing player?" Hisano piped up all of a sudden.

"I guess so." Kuroko replied back calmly.

Hisano's eyes sparkled. "Wow! I can't wait to see you play!"

Kuroko, though still expressionless, gave a hint of a small smile.

In the end after that, Kuroko was asked to take off his shirt again because he had put it back on after Riko skipped over him. After Riko took a look at him, she let the rest of the freshman start training while she brought Hisano to another room so that she could take a look at her body.

As Riko looked up and down the body of Hisano, the freshman started to fidget nervously. She felt a little self-conscious with someone looking up and down her body.

'Her muscles look extremely flexible.' Riko concluded, 'Her leg muscles also look extremely developed, but her upper body…'

"… You have very little upper body strength." Riko concluded. "You probably can't shoot far right?"

Hisano bobbed her head in agreement.

"We'll have to train you in upper body strength; also we have to work on your stamina." Riko advised, "Since you are a girl you'll have to be able to keep up with the boy's stamina."

"Okay!" Hisano's muffled voice came through as she put back on her clothes.

The rest of the day was spent with her training with the rest of the freshman. Hisano could see that while there were a few determined ones to get through the harsh training, there were a few weary looking ones, who looked like they were reluctant to do the training.

Not that they were not all tired. The only one who could really keep up with the training in the freshman group was the really tall red-haired freshman. Hisano remembered him from her classroom that his name was Kagami Taiga.

On the other hand, it looked like Kuroko, while still very determined, looked ready to keel over. The white haired girl was on the same boat. She never did well on stamina training for some reason and while she was not giving up, she could feel parts of her body shake.

By the end of the day, the coach dismissed everyone and told the freshman to meet back in the gym tomorrow at the same time. A few Freshman gave in their resignment letters immediately and the number of freshman in the group suddenly decreased from about twelve to eight.

It was a small and despairing number, but to be expected of from a new school. So the rest of the freshmen were dismissed for the next day. So Hisano left the gym, hoping to play a game soon.

She did not know that coach was planning for a practice match the very next day though.

* * *

_**So.. How did you like it? I know I'm not a good writer so I would like to know if you liked reading it as much as I liked to write it.**_

_**The cliffhanger, well Hisano finally meets Kuroko, but Kagami not yet. You'll see interaction between the two in the next chapter.**_

_**Reviews would be wonderful! Please tell me your thoughts!**_

_**SilverStar56**_


End file.
